


A Long Nap

by thekingthorn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, dwyer just needs a nap, for now its just "what" "what" "oh yeah you slept through the apocalypse" "ok", i might revisit it later and flesh it out a little, in the end no one is satisfied, jakob needs him to stop napping, probably needed more buildup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingthorn/pseuds/thekingthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt “Well you managed to fucking do it. You slept through the apocalypse” on Tumblr. Dwyer only meant to close his eyes for a few seconds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Apocalyptic AU, with stuff like hospitals and such. Please enjoy this healthy dose of too much nap.

Dwyer opened his eyes slowly. As soon as he did he immediately regretted it. It was bright and cold and... was he in a hospital? Last he remembered, he had been at home, taking a break after making coffee for his parents. While his eyes were adjusting, he sat up. _A little sore... but I'll be fine._ He opened his eyes all the way, and as he did a figure leaped into view. "AH!" He exclaimed, leaping halfway to the moon. "Hmph. Unaware as always," a cold, cynical voice scolded, "I don't know how you're related to me."

Dwyer yawned, then pried, "Dad? Where... am I?"

"A hospital," Jakob snapped.

"What am I doing in a hospital?" 

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_?" 

"But I don't know..." Dwyer whined. 

"Mmhmm." Jakob grunted in frustration.

"Dad, pleeeeease..." 

“Well, I don't know how, but you managed to fucking sleep through the apocalypse," Jakob snapped.

"Oh. Well if that's all, then I don't know why you seemed so mad," Dwyer drawled, already drifting back to sleep.

Jakob scowled and left. _He'll see how serious it is when he's fighting off bandits in a hospital building for eight years..._

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, my first trash of the century. Hope I got the characters down, I don't use Dwyer or Jakob all that much so I did the best I could. Please review so that I can someday learn to not suck!


End file.
